Strength of a Heart
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: One-shots for my main story, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Vio: Welcome to my one-shots! These are little ficlets of the main story that I kinda skipped over and once the main story is complete, I'll add more for the after-story.

These will not be in order.

Disclaimer: I do not own You Are Umasou!

Please enjoy,

 **. . .**

 **1**

 **. . .**

"I'm sorry," the small tyrannosaurus sobbed loudly, fat tears rolling down her maw, "I'm sorry, forgive me. Mother, big brother," she whispered in a mantra, not noticing the approaching footsteps behind her.

"Oi," she froze mid-sob at the familiar voice, "you did the right thing back there even though," she choked at the unexpected weight that slammed her down into the dirt, "ya almost tore my tail completely off."

His head lowered until they were eye-to-eye.

Fearful royal blue clashed with indifferent copper.

"Here," the weight lightened for a moment, and something dropped from his jaws – it smelled wonderful. Her chest tightened at the sight of the bloodied piece of meat, "No," she whimpered even as she drooled over the delicious smell, "I won't."

The male Tyrannosaurus sighed in a nonchalant way, "Don't make me force you, you don't want that."

"Please!" She begged, clawing at the ground, wanting to be far away from this male, "Just leave me alone!"

"Alright. Remember, you asked for this." Pain tore through her tail and she yelled as the meat was forcibly then shoved into her maw.

"Don't you dare spit it up," he hissed darkly as she choked on said meat, "or else."

Heart felt her eyes burn as she chewed the piece of carcass with urgency to quell her roaring stomach. She could feel his eyes on her, so she quickly devoured the rest before going silent, refusing to look up and see his smug look.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

The weight was gone seconds later, and she curled up into a tight ball. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt something warm and wet on her back, "I know this must be hard for you, being raised by plant-eater and all," she sat stiff as he began to nuzzle her in comfort, "but you're a meat-eater. The more you except this fact, the less it'll bother ya...Heart."

Heart looked up to give him a glare, but he was already walking away, leaving the smaller dinosaur quivering and confused.

She never got his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Vio: Yeesh, it's a while hasn't it? I'm so very sorry for the long wait guys, but chapter three of my story will be coming out soon. I'm planning on going back and re-doing the other two, but I want to get number three out first to thank you all for your patience.

Please enjoy,

 **. . .**

 **2**

 **. . .**

It's been three years since she left her home, her big brother and her mother behind to start anew. This was her life now, hunting down prey and tearing them to shreds just to taste the tender flesh inside. Once, the very thought of snuffing out another life haunted her dreams but now, she had no choice in the matter if she wanted to survive.

She was now the size of Gonza when they first met. Heart shivered at the very thought of his name. He had turned out to be more than a loud, clumsy tyrannosaurus, especially after their first meeting when she had almost ripped off his tail. No, he was cunning and slightly wicked along with a hint of obsessiveness. When he wanted something, he got it – no questions asked. She remembered every detail on that day he had found her and forced her to eat the piece of meat.

Many days passed until they had met once more, and it hadn't been a heartfelt reunion either. Heart, even after being forced, still chose to feast on berries.

It was a mistake she would come to love and hate.

" _So," she froze at the familiar husky voice, spitting out her chewed berries, "it seems you still haven't taken my words to heart yet." He had chuckled at his own little joke while she pressed herself to the tree that was surrounded by bushes of the red berries and thorns that dug into her scales._

" _Why," he drew closer, but she kept her gaze on the ground, "why are you here?"_

" _Because," he purred, and she shivered as his hot breath hit the back of her neck, "a certain_ _ **someone**_ _," tears burned beneath her eyelids as he nipped the back of her neck harshly, "hasn't been doing as she's told and to be blunt – it's pissing me off."_

 _Heart ignored the small rivers of scarlet that fell onto the ground below, quivering as he lapped it up with a chuckle._

" _Who are you?"_

 _There, she was finally able to ask the question that's lingered in the depths of her mind. He paused and nuzzled her before pulling away, "The name's Gonza," she blinked, finally looking up so that their eyes met, "and next time I find you like this, you won't like the consequences of your actions."_

 _His eyes remined her of the sweet yet sticky substance that her mother introduced her and Light to – honey – with hints of brown and red. The colors of other's eyes had always made her curious. Light had bright, green eyes that always sparkled when they were playing, and her mother had iridescent eyes that always gleamed with many different colors depending on what mood she was in. Her mother told her that she had orbs of royal blue. When she was told, Heart simply frowned, confused at what her mother had told her._

 _There was nothing royal about her._

" _Do you hear me?" She jumped with wide eyes as his own darkened with emotions she couldn't decipher._

" _Huh?"_

 _Gonza snorted, "You better show up or I'll come find you." With that, he was already turning around and stomping off. She just stared after him with glazed eyes until his form was nothing more than a faint spot in the distance._

" _...Gonza," she whispered quietly, his name rolling off her tongue, and she didn't mind it at all._

After that weird reunion, she of course had no freaking idea where he had planned for her to show up, so he did come looking for her. The third reunion resembled much of the first one with him pinning her down and forcing piece after piece of meat down her throat until she almost puked it all back up. The only difference was that Gonza had stayed the night with her, his bigger body curled around her smaller one.

When she awoke the next morning, he was already gone. She had cried when she finally realized that he was gone and not coming back. He seemed to love fucking with her mind, but she didn't know why she was so hurt about the fact that he was gone.

Why was he making her feel this way?

* * *

Y _eeeaaaahhh_ , my girl is going through some stuff. I'm seriously loving the views and all the love on my story.

Please R&R!


End file.
